After The Thunder, There's Thunderhoof
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana gets captured by a 'Con, but is he really cruel, or does that tough outlook hide something? Written by guestsurprise per request from Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.


**Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, requested this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

**After the Thunder, There's Thunderhoof**

Thunderhoof. There were so many words to describe him! Dangerous, Deception, Evil, Creepy, and…..handsome? Dana couldn't help but think this as she was running with the others to escape him. She knew that Deceptions were bad news, but this one was unusually attractive to her.

"No! I can't think that way about a Deception! They are some of the most terrible creatures that have ever existed!"

"I wouldn't say that…" a deep voice responded. Dana's eyes widened in terror as she saw that he was looking down at her. He found her hiding place!

"Hmmm, capturing a human may be useful to us; I think you will do just fine!" He smiled evilly as he tried to grab her. Dana made a run for it, but this was clearly impossible with a 30 foot tall robot behind you. She screamed and tried to escape but he had her cornered against a rock.

"Do not make this hard on yourself. Just come quietly and I will make sure that you are not harmed."

"I don't trust you! You guys are monsters!"

"Monsters? Very brave talk for someone that could be smashed in a second," he huffed. Dana's eyes flashed dangerously and she aimed her gun at him and hit him right in the chest. He stumbled back a bit, but then managed to grab her and knock the gun from her hands.

"Stop struggling; you knew that this would happen eventually," he smiled. He then felt someone trying to communicate with him.

"This is Thunderhoof. Go ahead."

"Have you captured the humans?"

"I seem to be making progress," he grinned as he looked at Dana struggle. She then squeaked when he began poking at her playfully; it was almost like a game of cat and mouse.

"Good. Well, when you bring them, there is a change in plans. The master wants to destroy them publicly to frustrate the Autobots," the other Deception laughed. Thunderhoof stopped teasing Dana and his eyes opened wide. Normally, he wouldn't care about humans, but this one in particular was different. He didn't want to see her die. Once he hung up with the other Deception, he looked at the fear in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid. I won't harm you…"

"Yeah right! I JUST HEARD YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"I did not agree to that. I am going to release you," he said calmly.

"HA! YEAH RIGHT! MORE LIES!"

"SILENCE HUMAN! I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE!" He snarled.

"My name is DANA! NOT HUMAN!" Dana yelled. After both of them stared at each other, he then brought her close to his face and nuzzled her whole body.

"I promise you won't be harmed; please relax and try to remain calm. If you and I continue to scream in this manner, you will be found and taken prisoner. I don't want that to happen," Thunderhoof said quietly.

"W-Why do you care what happens to me? I'm just a human," Dana said as she slowly began to nuzzle him back, unable to hide her emotions.

"I-I don't know why I feel this way, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Feel? You feel something for me?"

"Yes…"

"Happy…sad…angry…furious?"

"Love. I love you Dana," he said as he brought her towards his spark and caressed her back. She hugged his spark and then realized that she too was falling for this Deception.

"But listen to me. It is too dangerous for you and I to be seen together. I must continue to do what I can and you must pretend that this never happened."

"But will I ever see you again?" Dana asked, really not wanting to leave his side.

"Of course you will. Perhaps once things die down, you and I may be able to spend more time together. In the meantime, you must get to safety," he said as he picked her up and placed her in a safer area. He kissed her gently on the face and she kissed him back, loving his embrace. Thunderhoof then gave her a small ring-like object.

"What is this?" Dana asked.

"A promise that you will be mine forever. I always come back for what is mine; wear it always," he smiled as he then let her kiss him all over his lips. He loved her touch and then motioned for her to go so that she would be safe. As Dana walked, all she could do was look at her beautiful ring and smile.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
